galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaria (D8)
Aquaria, also known as Aquarion, and Aquarius (Ancient Name) is a planet and one of the Tweleve Colonies of Kobol. Location Aquaria is located in the Helios Zeta System. History During the Cylon War, there were fewer land battles of Aquaria because, one - it has less land but also because of Stryker's ability to keep the Cylons from landing ground forces. Aquaria's Capital was originally the City of Aquarius. After Aquarius was nuked, it was a decision by the people of Aquaria not to rebuilt it; instead its capital was move to New Aquarius. It had a total populations is 5.2 billion when the Cylons attacked. Historcally, Aquaria is thought of being one of the lesser colonies, along with Aerilon, Gemenon, and Sagittaron. Geography Aquaria's largest land mass is Kyros. The only other major land mass is the continent of Krona. Much of Aquaria's land mass has medium to small islands. Aquaria is nearly 75 percent water, with nearly 17,508 islands. Kyros The largest land mass on Aquaria, Kyros, also has the main mountain range on Aquaria, the Appalachia Mountain. Hyperion Bay, Hastings and Salem are all set on the western side of the continent. Krona The second land mass on Aquaria, Krona was first to be settle by the Twelve Tribes, the Aquarius. Islands Aquaria has many islands including: Marco Island Kwajalein Island Namu Island Parris Island Cities Hyperion Bay Hypeiron Bay is a major city on Aquaria, second in size after New Aquarius. Hyperion Bay also has the Jonas I. Stryker Museum. It is located on the western side of Kyros. Hastings Hastings has Jonas Stryker's tomb. It is about one mile south of Hyperion Bay. It is located on the western side of Kyros. Salem Salem is the home of Admiral Arthur Wallace and his family. It is located north of Hyperion Bay. It is primary know for its many lakes. The main lake, Salem Lake is where Arthur's house sits. Salem is a medium size city smaller than Hyperion Bay but larger than other places on Aquaria. It is located on the western side of Kyros. Aquarius Aquarius is located on the western side of the continent of Krona and beside the Sea of Mesogeios. Aquarius used to be the captial of Aquaria before it was nuked by the Cylons during the Cylon War. Afterwards, it was decided not to rebuild the city and move the capital to New Aquarius. New Aquarius New Aquarius, is the current capital of Aquaria, after the destruction of Aquarius during the Cylon War. It is located on the eastern side of Krona. Heim Heim is a another major city, third in size, it is located on the eastern side of Kyros. Heim is one of only two major cities on that side of the continent, with all of the other settlements being small towns. Theia Theia is south of Heim and is the only other major city on the eastern side of Kyros. Other Cities Gasha: Located north of Heim. Marshall Creek: Marshall Creek sits on Marshall Island. Brighton: Located on the island Namu. Embree: Located on the island Kwajalein. Andros: Located half way between Aquarius and New Aquarius on Krona. Banner Elk: a small mountain town in the Appalachia Mountain. Located on Kyros. Fort Hawkins: Located on Marco Island. Notable Aquarians Arthur Wallace Jonas Stryker Darrell Robinson David Robinson Margaret Edmondson Jennifer Edmondson ''Note'' ﻿Image is base on Bestine IV Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Planets Category:Places Category:Stub-Working on it Category:Twelve Colonies